fandomofanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Masatake
is the original protagonist of Two Souls. Masatake is an isolated and lonely person who tends to get aggressive instead of showing real emotions. His soul has been split up into the two individuals Masa and Take. History Masatake is sometimes described as an orphan, even though it is unknown if his parents are still alive or not. Masatake grew up without ever getting to know his parents or relatives. Masatake has been raised by the world's fearsome king and seems to have gathered some negative traits during his childhood. Before his soul was split up, Masatake has been feared all among the kingdom for his abilities. To enjoy himself, Masatake used to attack inhabitants or only bully them, start fights with them. In addition, he seemed to enjoy seeing them suffering. It is also known that the king, who may be one of the most powerful magicians of the kingdom, regularly cursed Masatake to increase his anger. Since he first left the castle with seven years, the people of the land started to hate and despite him. As Masatake turned 13, he had been cursed once again and went rampage at the people once again. However, before it could become too bad, he had been taken out by a young soldier named Katsu, who surprisingly managed to undo the curse. Even though Masatake was annoyed by him, Katsu seemed to be fond of him and always returned to protect the city when Masatake was cursed. While the folk started to hate Masatake more and more, Katsu became something like their hero. In addition, Katsu started to stick to Masatake and before he could realize, Masatake started to feel comfortable around him. After spending much time with Katsu, Masatake realized he had normal, positive emotions as well. One day, Katsu introduced Masatake to a family whose first born child has been kidnapped a long time ago. However, while Katsu tried open up their hearts, neither Masatake nor the family seemed too happy about this. However, the daughters and the mother started to sympathize with Masatake, only the father stayed cold towards him. The same year, Masatake has been confronted by the king, who brought his military forces, claiming that Masatake wouldn't be any use for him anymore if it continues like that. As the people started to gather around the scene, Masatake's soul has been separated in two. And with that, the individuals Masa and Take have been born. While Masa remained without any powers, Take took all the powers Masatake had and left with the king. The people of the town then decided to get their revenge on Masa, who got scared and hid behind Katsu. Since the people didn't stop attacking him, the father of the family spoke up to leave the boy alone. Personality Masatake is a short tempered and very aggressive young boy. He likes to see others suffer and prefers their pain when he caused them. He seems to despise harmony and peace between two or more people. He totally loves violence and loves being considered as evil. He even doesn't seem to care that the people around him hate him with all their passion. Furthermore, he seems to enjoy that thought. Masatake becomes aggressive very fast and always longs to get stronger, which is why he sometimes asks the king to curse him. However, Masatake also feels lonely and isolated. When he was younger, he always tried to get the King's honest attention, and was always trying to satisfy him or his desires. But as the King was never interested in bonding with the boy, Masatake's actions remained unnoticed and he stayed ignored. Due to being isolated until he turned seven, Masatake is unable to understand honest emotions and gets aggressive whenever he actually gets sad, when he is confused or when he gets embarrassed. Masatake secretly wants nothing more than finding his family and finding people who care for him and support him. However, due to his actions, he is aware that no one would stay with him, so he accepted being lonely. After he got annoyed by Katsu, Masatake slowly started to change. While he still caused disasters all across the kingdom, he seemed to show his emotions more openly. He still got mad as a reaction but also confused by these feelings. Thanks to Katsu, Masatake even learned how to talk with people without insulation or hurting them and learned how to smile. Also, Katsu introduced him to a family, which seemed to get close to him and Masatake started to appreciate that. After his soul has been split up by the King, Masatake's personality has also been split up. The soul of Take was granted his aggressive and violence-loving nature, while the soul of Masa was left with his sensitive and vulnerable side, which only started to develop in the last year. Appearance Masatake has short and spiky, navy blue colored hair, which usually looks messy as he doesn't seem to care about how it looks. He has narrowed, cyan blue colored eyes. Masatake has average height, even though he's a lot stronger than those of his age. He usually wears black clothes that resemble punk clothes. Before his soul has been split up, Masatake usually wore a black T-shirt, that displayed a red pattern. Over the shirt, he wore a jacket whose sleeves have been ripped off. The color of the jacket is also black. Around his hips, he wears an sloping belt with silver squares. His pants are dark greyish blue colored and has a vintage look. The legs of the pants have been cut off so the pants don't reach over the knees. He wears big, black boots with black laces. Around his right hand, he wears finger-free gloves and around his left hand, he wears a black bracelets with silver spikes. Around his neck, he wears a black choker, that looks a lot like the bracelet we wears. He wears a silver earring on his right ear. The earring looks like a sharp diamond. Alter Egos The Sensitive Masa Masa is Masatake's sensitive and vulnerable side, who is afraid of the consequences of his past actions and tends to hide himself from the world. He is a big crybaby, who has no courage in himself and is afraid of getting hurt. His best ability is his smile, which Kotomi, the elder sister of the family, considers as purely innocent. He has a hard time getting used to the situation and wants to be accepted as a part of the family. However, he is too afraid of saying that thought loud. Masa is the part of Masatake, who was left without any powers and is the only inhabitant of this Kingdom to not have magical powers. The Destructive Take Take was granted Masatake's aggressive and violence-loving nature. Take has no emotions, which means he feels nothing, neither hate nor fun. However, he still seems to enjoy seeing people suffer. He has no intuition in getting close to people and only sees them as figures in his fight. He is only loyal towards the King, as he considers him as the one who rescued him from his weak side. Take was granted all powers that Masatake used to have and considers himself as the strongest magician, as he doesn't have any emotions that would stop him. Etymology - Masatake comes from meaning "positive", "upright" or "true", combined with meaning "military", "martial" or "fierce". Trivia *One of Masatake's beta names was "Shintaro". *So far, Masatake doesn't seem to have any fears. *The day Masatake left the castle for the first time happened to be his seventh birthday. References '''' Category:Two Souls Category:Two Souls Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:FairySina Characters Category:Yousei A. Sina Category:Male